


See you soon

by GonFreecss



Series: Rangshi advent calendar 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Rangi has to travel and her family will miss her.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Rangshi advent calendar 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	See you soon

"Mom, why are you leaving us?". Rangi fel hear heart melt. Koko looked so sad and she will probably start crying soon. 

"Don´t cry baby. I have to go and visit your grandmother but I will be back in a few days" she hugged her daughter. 

"Why can´t we go with you?". 

"Because I need someone strong to protect this place and you and your mommy are the right person for the job. If you want to become a Kyoshi Warrior when you grow up you need to start practicing". Koko smiled, the idea of protecting the place and becoming a Kyoshi Warrior was enough to forget her sadness. "Please, take care of her". 

Kyoshi smiled, "Of course I will". 

"Kyoshi, it would not have been more obvious that I was talking with Koko. Please Koko, make sure that your mommy is eating and sleeping". Before Kyoushi could answer, Koko made clear that she was ready to take full responsability. 

"Of course mom!. I will cook for her and sing her to sleep and I will take care that noone try to steal mommy". Everybody laughed except Kyoshi who was blusing. 

"Thank you baby." Her sweet voice changed and now she was in soldier mode. "Wong and Lek I need both of you to help me cleaning the house and Kirima...If you can, please stay away." 

Kirima laughed, "No, I will not be doing that". 

"I swear that you give me more problems than Koko". Finally, she look at Kyoshi and hugged her. "I am gonna miss you so much". 

"Don´t worry. See you soon". 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like leave kudos/comments/bookmarks


End file.
